1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to stacking trusses and in particular to a V-shaped stackable truss that can be selectively braced to strengthen the truss.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In commonly assigned copending patent application Ser. No. 09/169,488, filed of even date herewith, and entitled "Method and Apparatus for Assembling a Lightweight Stackable Truss", which application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, there is disclosed a stackable truss in general and in particular a V-shaped stackable truss for use in temporary, demountable construction for exhibition, display, and concert staging.
Also, in commonly assigned copending patent application Ser. No. 09/169,746, filed of even date herewith and entitled "V-Shaped Former For Stacking Truss", which application is incorporated by reference in its entirety, there is disclosed a novel V-shaped former for enabling a V-shaped attachable truss to be connected.
It is well known in the prior art that there is a great need for the construction of exhibition, display, and concert staging that requires the use of truss members that can be connected together in any well-known fashion to form the finished stage or exhibition. Many of these exhibitions or staging displays are quite elaborate and are associated with groups such as music groups that travel from one location to another to perform concerts. This means that the staging must be shipped to the desired location, assembled, the concert performed, the staging disassembled, and shipped again to the next location for the next concert.
Also as is well known, these trusses carry a number of heavy items, such as Kleig lights, loudspeakers, hoists, cables, and the like. Thus, the trusses must be sufficiently strong to hold the equipment required for the particular concert. In some cases, more equipment will be placed on the trusses than at other times. This means that there are times when the trusses must be stronger than at other times depending upon their use.
One way to strengthen the chord, or hollow tube support members forming a part of the trusses, is disclosed in commonly assigned copending application Ser. No. 09/168,725, filed of even date herewith, incorporated herein by reference, and entitled "Method and Apparatus for Strengthening an Elongated Hollow Tube Support Member". In that case, a reinforced elongated hollow support member or chord is formed with a hollow cylindrical tube having spaced, parallel ribs on the interior of each of the hollow tubes extending the length of the hollow tubes for strengthening each hollow tube length.
It would be advantageous to have a V-shaped stackable truss that could be selectively braced to provide a desired strength for a desired use.